Non-intrusive pressure measurement devices known from prior art comprise a proof body whose deformation is measured by means of a gage, called a strain gage, said proof body having to be mechanically coupled with the conduit so that the conduit's deformation, under the effect of the pressure of the fluid it carries, is transmitted to said proof body. International patent application WO2006122750 describes such a pressure sensor suitable for being implanted on an intracorporeal conduit such as a blood vessel. The need to obtain mechanical coupling between the conduit and the sensor's proof body locally modifies the conduit's mechanical response, even modifies the shape of this conduit, and can have consequences on the flow conditions of the fluid. Thus, such sensors do not allow a circumferential or axial pressure distribution to be measured over small distances.